Sasuke's Christmas Present trouble Christmasy One-SHot
by GothMidoriUchiha1sasuhina
Summary: Sasuke was chosen to bring Hinata a present for "Secret Santa" mission in his class which had to be given to her on "Chistmas Party". While the party is about to start and Sasuke is struggling to get the present; later he is confronted with "someone special" who wants to help him. SasuHina one shot. CAUTION RATED 'M' AS STORY CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE!


Message from me: I am honestly sorry guys, but there are times where I'm busy with schoolwork and indeed these few years will be busy with the studies and exams and these have to be a good shot as I can ONLY DO THEM ONCE! Aaaagh! Its annoying I know *cough* Since it was Christmas I got you a late Christmas long-one-shot, so please accept it as an apology Christmas pressie.

Love, wishing you well for new year and hugs

Magdalena Zioło

Have a Merry SasuHinamas and great SasuHina days! Enjoy.

CHRISTMAS SASUHINA ONE-SHOT

Sasuke:

It was first day of Christmas and everyone was having a lot of fun. Everyone apart from me. The "Xmas Party" just begun and I'm getting ready to look fitting. I took my formal black jet suit with a tie from Alchemy Gothic which had a dark grey skull print on the black background. The collar had a neat 'V' line and my thin white shirt with the frills on the sleeves which my mother had hid beneath the thick coat tidily; the wrinkles on the left pocket, arms and sleeves which looked like a swarm of worms wiggling in waves was purely not my type, I liked having my own, original, flatly-put style with plain shirts but mum of course had to be butting in my plan for the party dress up.

"Sasuke dear, you look fine, stop frowning and get on with it! To me you look gorgeous," she said with a convincing, flat tone.

I stopped her right after she finished her line before she could put in any other crap I didn't want to hear of. I frowned, "mum, I didn't needed your help in the first place. All you did was completely unnecessary to me from the beginning; I liked my style as it was. This party is not about Shakespeare times where you dress in buffy, fluffy costumes where you look like a stupid, retarded puff…"

"Oh, don't show me your attitude young man!" She said indignantly, "I'm Mikoto, your mother and a mother knows very well what is best for you! So stop your childish frowning and do what your mom tells you, okay? None of the people will laugh at you or poke you about; they have no chance on how antisocial you act around everyone, you scare them with just a glance. Brighten up a little will you?! Making you look smart and nice is least I can do and I want you to be happy that I took my time preparing you nicely for the upcoming party." She said trying to convince me with positive attitude but it just made it worse, I didn't had time or was not in the mood for such a 'Barbie dress-up' like this. All other things would be up my buttcheeks, if not mom trying to prepare me for the Christmas party.

She reached for the fresh, red rose we got from our scrawny garden we had at the back of our house and pinned it gently to the left pocket of my black coat while the other pocket held triangular, white, clean velvet tissue. "There we go! You are ready to leave for your fun night-out!" she said in a triumph. I whined, _'for what hells sake I have gone through this?' _I thought.

"Don't be grumpy now; you don't want to scare everyone when you get there!" – She responded to my whine with a threatening tone. I glared and she walked me out of the house and stood in the doorway waving: "Have lots of fun, please call me when you'll get back, me and your dad might be off to get some grocery from the supermarket!" I took my cell phone and an elegant, long umbrella and walked out into the cold, slow rain. I was lucky enough for no sign of the wind which could have ruined my entire mood and looks.

The time was here as I arrived to the Konoha University and barged out into the hallway, I had seen Jiraya taking care of the music on the stage and being DJ'S assistant which I could tell that it wouldn't be fortunate at all for the DJ himself being stuck with that pervert. I've seen Ino, Choji and Shikamaru somewhere talking to each other next to the food bar; probably because Choji was hungry, again. And Shikamaru looked like he didn't want to stay long because he got more things to do. I concentrated more on looking around; I wondered if there is still that damn 'Secret Santa' going on. I grimaced and decided to not give a shit. As I supposedly have guessed at a time like this where I got to think hard of something Naruto popped up in front of me.

"Sasuke, it's great time to see you buddy! Never had so much fun without you, the food and music is great, and Sakura is here! You should join us!"

I shoved my palm in front of him to keep the measured distance and glared at him with that stupid grin on his face: "first of all I am not your buddy, not even the closest to be your friend, secondly the party hadn't even enrolled fully you fool and thirdly I don't care about your Sakura. Go and make out or do something together I should have no idea about or whatever, leave me out of this." – I said with a serious tone "measuring" him with my sinister glance.

He sighed in disappointment but his smile which only decreased a little bit, it remained. "Sasuke you're the same 'grumpy' dude like I always remember you, when will you stop pushing everyone off whenever they try so hard to be nice to you?"

I had enough of him complaining of what I am in my nature, I couldn't care less of what he really thinks and I bet he is talking bullcrap. "You know what Naruto? Just get lost. It's none of your business what I do and it's your problem if you don't like anything about me, I couldn't care less of your little complaints. Get out of my sight." I barged out angrily but he stopped me.

"Sasuke, I bet you haven't even delivered your 'Secret Santa' present!"

I snapped. "What?" I asked not turning back. How could I forget?! I was busy studying and reading books and working out for some time in the gym outside home but really to be so disorganised to forget about it? What change did it made to all this matter? All the trouble for the fucking present, what's that is not the problem. The issue lies in this, that the present I am going to be gifting to was Hinata Hyuga, and I didn't even got to buy anything. I heard Naruto acting of a 'smartass' but I had more important things to do. I ran forward to exit the hall and ran down the stairs which was led by the cold, windy hallway followed by the exit on the far right.

I suddenly bumped into someone who made me trip over and fall over. I growled angrily and opened my eyes to yell spitefully at the one who can't walk but to my sight it was someone I couldn't shout at and instead my insanity changed into speechless shocked look.

Hinata:

I decided to wear my white, knee-length, and long dress for tonight, too bad that the corset which was decorated a way too much with the beads was a way too tight on me that I couldn't run any faster but I was here. I bumped into someone by accident as I fell on the ground I could feel the sharp pain inflicting on my back because of the tight corset. I yelped and by the sight I have experienced I gasped in embarrassment, feeling my heavy blush. It was Sasuke sitting on top of me; one of the cool, self-centered, antisocial guys. He never liked being around anyone but strangely he had a shocked look on his face, it was amazing as I never seen him being so moved by something he didn't expected and far yet he didn't pushed away and yelled at me. He just looked back with these onyx eyes at mine like he could never believe it and stayed there, unmoved. I gasped:

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! I-I am so sorry that I was in the way but… I was running so fast to the point my corset was too tight and I couldn't breathe and I felt a little dizzy and I didn't pay attention and…!"

"Stop," He said stopping my stuttering and continued glancing in disbelief. "I wouldn't have thought that…" The moment of silence was eating away my patience and it was awkward. I started to get a little uncomfortable and my tone rose,

"Wouldn't have thought what?" – I questioned him.

He still was glaring at me but his eyes were more glazed but still reflected the streetlights above us since it was dark, rainy winter. "I have no idea… Why you look so beautiful?" He started looking deeply into my eyes, I felt even more embarrassed, so much that I felt a sharp pain stinging my backbone.

"Please, can you? I mean, can I? I need to sit up… Ah!" I yelped in pain and was close to cry, I wish I wasn't such a cry-baby for once in this situation.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He got up and shoved a hand in front of me, how strange… "Please, take my hand…" Unsure if this was a dream or not, I took his hand reconsidering my thoughts of him, he even looked nice and inviting, I felt my heart itch.

"Th-thank you…" – I got up and couldn't believe my eyes when I looked at him and he stared his eyes away from mine; he was blushing, the gentle shade of pink was gently caressing his cheeks and his lingering eyelids as his face looked childish and embarrassed was cute and quite sexy. 'Oh my God, what am I thinking?! Sasuke? Sexy?! Pull yourself together Hinata!' I blushed hard rethinking of a scene where Sasuke might be also good-looking shirtless. I had to change the topic to cool down. "Sasuke-kun, listen! I…"

"You look poor in this dress."

"What?" I said unbelievable of what he says, was he to give me a bad compliment? I looked around and about at my dress, frankly it wasn't damaged but a little dusted but it wasn't too expensive or cheap either! Does it look ugly to him?

"You should, somehow… Loosen it a little bit…"

"What?!" – My eyes enlarged, was he perving on me?!

"It chokes your chest; you look hurt and tired like you haven't even slept for weeks, are you really alright, Hinata?"

Again I couldn't believe what he just said, all of that could be just a nice dream however I had to face reality with completely unimaginable moment for me. He is nice; he worries about me, is he okay as well? I gasped and we remained silent for a few minutes. I decided to break the silence, very quickly at least: "would you please, loosen my corset a little bit?" I snapped suddenly; 'what the hell am I thinking!? He will think I want to have sex with him and perv on my body! What!? I need to take that back!'

"Sure," he said even without the slightest grimace and untied my tight corset without breaking a sweat, I shivered, I wanted to stop him and even when I was stuttering and telling him to not care of it anyway, he always responded with "it's okay" sentence and gently tied my corset back on, I bet he seen my bra too! This is the worst embarrassing moment ever! I felt like crying and running away.

Sasuke:

I don't know why, but I felt weird, I warmed up and tied the corset with a nice ribbon like my mum taught me. I was surprised because I always done it in "fuck off", scruffy way. I have seen the back of her creamy coloured bra but I tried to remain calm, even though I had something corny on my mind, I wouldn't have controlled myself. "Done", I said as I finished. She quickly turned around and looked with those teary innocent eyes, to me they looked like beautiful pearls dipped in the dark blue, reflecting ocean, I could've lost and loosen myself in them just by looking right through those beautiful eyes…

"D-did… Did you see anything beneath my corset? You did!" – She said with offended tone.

"What is there for me to see under your clothes? Even if I was interested, this is least interest for me," I continued as she stared angrily at my direction: "you don't need to worry, you asked for help so I helped you right? Shouldn't you feel happy instead of thinking I'm such a pervert? I'm sure I wouldn't have been brought up to such a low level to be perving on girls. I'm not interested in that." I said flatly as she glared at me.

"Still… You did!" – She declared running away but before she got to make the third step I caught and swiped her across to face me. She looked shocked, the tear had enrolled beneath her eyelid and I brushed it off with my index finger and held her by putting my hands on her arms so she won't turn away. I looked her deeply in her pearly eyes.

"Don't run away from me."

"Leave me alone! I have already embarrassed myself…"

"No you didn't!" – I stopped her, she remained silent and speechless. Was she in a deep shock? What is it with women these days?

"Why are you so nice and calm? Are you not gonna shout at me that I'm so clumsy, stupid and unsecure stalker?! Say it! You don't have to act, I know I'm not good myself anyway, I can't even talk."

After this I still gave her my emotionless look and even though I have burst her bubble I wouldn't want to shout at her just because she bumped into me. I mostly felt ashamed I haven't bought her even a fucking flower! It was maddening. I wanted to quickly go out and whenever the critical situation, she always appears. It's strange how fate always ties me to someone unfortunate, even though there's a few things that drag me to her, first of all her looks – she's beautiful and original, she doesn't try to be perfect and show her boobs around like those sluts in my school, especially she isn't like Sakura, she's not a whimpy whore who punches nice people and fan-girls over a guy. Not quite a regular girl like the rest; I've heard she does ju-jitsu too which consists mostly of gentle art to the martial art style. She impressed me a lot with her art too and even though she is Naruto's stalker, it didn't matter to me. I felt charmed, of her looks and character and talent. I wished I would be everything to her if not the fact she doesn't like me that much.

I sighed tiredly; "listen, I…"

Suddenly something red and shiny have caught my eyes, it looked like a flying red comet.

"What? What is it Sasuke?" – Hinata said loudly irritated then she looked in the same direction I did and the red flashing 'thing' caught her eyes too. I just wished I could have had this damn present!

The red comet have instantly turned towards us and enlarged as it come close in my eyes. I panicked. "HINATA! WATCH OUT!" I quickly come close and shielded Hinata with my body and took her in my embrace and we rolled to the side as the current hit of the comet was loud and heavy making the ground shake and the bright light blinded us both. I have looked in its direction and I have seen golden dust all around the bright light and a figure. I rolled off Hinata's body and asked if she was okay. She looked at me then at the figure in the light.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell is that thing Sasuke?" – She said frightened. We suddenly snapped as we both heard bells that jingled and the snort of the animals. The figure enlarged in the light and I could have recognised a fat figure with some… Horn? A cap? No, a hat! Hinata suddenly smiled, got up and runned towards it,

"Hinata, no! What are you doing?! Don't go there! You'll-!"

The golden dust has gently moved away as I seen thorough as some of it landed on me. The light switched off. My eyes became squint as I tried to watch what was happening and I realised the snorting animals were reindeers and the 'bright-seeming comet' was a fast riding sledge. I also looked at the figure of the fat person hugging Hinata back. He looked familiar. Way too familiar, I gasped as I stood up from the ground.

Hinata:

I couldn't believe my eyes! It was Santa Claus in his own person! I could have dreamt of the day to meet him since my childhood but never expected to meet him when I was eighteen! How amazing!

"Santa Claus!" I ran up towards the light, recognising the red, bended hat and a fat figure with a white, long beard and gave him a hug. He laughed in his fun and kind way while his stomach gently moved as he laughed full of joy and Christmas spirit.

"Ho, ho, ho! Hinata Hyuga, dear girl! Its nice reunion to see you back again with the same Christmas spirit! But shouldn't you be hugging someone who is more worthy of you in person instead of hugging a tired, old Santa?" – He laughed jokingly and so did I.

"Oh Santa, it's an honour to meet you, it was my first ever Christmas dream to meet you Santa in your own person! What brings you here and what happened?" – I asked interested to help him and trying to understand why his sledge fell from the sky right upon me and Sasuke?

"My dear Hinata, I haven't got much time since I must deliver all the presents all over the world, but I heard a massive cry for help from someone whose heart is pure with kindness and I think it was a person who highly thinks of you!"

"Me?!" – I responded shocked as I heard his answer. "Why? Who? How?"

Sasuke:

I braced myself into defensive mode: "what are you trying to do to Hinata!? Who do you think you are to try to ride us over?!"

"Sasuke shut up!" – I heard Hinata shout in an angry but gentler way.

"Don't be angry Hinata, he has a reason to be angry and I am sorry that I accidently have almost hit you with my sledge," the old man turned to me and I realised it was truly Santa Claus, why the hell would he be here?!

"This young man has been crying for help. And he needs it indeed, that's why I arrived here." – He pointed at me while telling Hinata of why he is here.

"Santa, even if you are real nobody can help me in the state of this situation! And why would I need help from an old man anyway? Why don't you go and deliver all those presents? It's your goddamn job! I didn't-!"

Before I continued he stopped me; "Dear Sasuke from Uchiha family, I know exactly what you have been saying in your head, I can read all the wishes and see all the good and bad deeds of all the children, even those who are mature but younger than me. I didn't arrived here for nothing. And it's not my help you are going to receive…"

"Then whose? And how come you are so sure that I need help?" – I still wasn't so trustworthy to that man; whenever he was Santa or not.

"Well, you need a decent present for the loved one aren't I right? Plus you need to go and show your loved one how you really feel."

I winced, "what?! What are you implying?! What the hell!? I don't have a 'loved one!' Stop making bullcrap, coz' I won't take it! I know you are Santa but whether you are him or not it doesn't make me believe you! I don't need-!"

"All you need, is in your hands Sasuke Uchiha and it is very close beneath your fingertips. Please, trust me on that. You'll be thankful, believe me."

"tch," I turned and breathed out annoyed by the pointless argument which didn't have gone anywhere. Santa has returned onto his sledge and sat on the leather seat once the reindeers have got their balance in the feet and stood up.

"Take a look into your pocket Sasuke," Santa said and saluted to us both. "I wish you and you dear Hinata a great Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year. Goodbye and good luck in finding your present Sasuke!" – Before I got to snap and shout to get the answer on how he knew about my present catastrophe he snapped the heavy lead making the reindeers rise up and float into the sky as they waved they kicked their legs and the sledge floated and drove in the lighting speed as I heard Santa's voice saying "ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas" and disappeared into an abyss.

"Sasuke how could you? It was Santa Claus don't you hear? He probably wanted to help you! How rude!" – I heard Hinata scold me. I grumbled 'I don't even care', quietly and reached in my pocket. Unbelievable that there was something deep down lingering in my pocket, I grabbed it and I got it out which seemed to be a small box with red, classical wrapping and green ribbon with golden stripes on the edges, all neatly wrapped up. There was a small etiquette too which said "from Sasuke, to Hinata" and a heart next to her name and it had my writing on it! Is this the doing of the Santa Claus's magic?

"Sasuke, are you listening to me?" – Hinata's voice has brought me back to the Earth and I turned to face her. She stood there tapping her feet with crossed arms and pouted lips with annoyed look.

I gave her a smile, "Hinata, please accept this," I said giving her a present.

She glanced back at me - "but Sasuke we shouldn't really…"

"Just open it, it's Christmas and the present is all yours with my care to you. Go on! Open it," I said cheerfully giving her my best, warm smile. She glanced back with those innocent eyes again, rethinking and shaking the present with interest. She looked at etiquette and smiled, I blushed wondering that the effect of her smile was the flatly, written heart next to her name in my writing. As she glanced back at me and then on the present, she gently unwrapped it, and untied the ribbon carefully also removing the wrapper with care. She gasped. There was a box of assorted chocolates from the best chocolate factory in Konoha and there also remained a little red box next to it with a golden ribbon on it. It seemed to light up and it also emitted glitter from its body which seemed to be the remains of the Santa's magic sledge. Hinata tried opening it but failed.

"I can't open it! How strange, it's like some magic which stops me from opening it and it sounds it has a magic lock, how do we open it now Sasuke?" – She cried.

"Here, I'll help you," In the moment as I spoke those words the box opened on its own. By the kindness and helping hand the box opened in my palm on its own and revealed a golden ring with diamonds and red zirconia which circled around the little, creamy pearl that reflected the streetlights around it as it shined. We both gasped and I saw something more beautiful than the jewel: Hinata's smile.

"This is so beautiful," she sighed and I saw tears of joy quietly piling up on her eyelids and streamed down her gentle, blushed cheeks. I grabbed her right hand and placed the ring gently on her ring finger and held her hand. She smiled and as her teeth shown from her joy and her teary eyes, this was the most beautiful view of her face I always would like to see when she sees me.

Something suddenly landed in my face, and it was a mistletoe with red ribbon tied on it. I blushed even more thinking what Hinata might be thinking if I'd kissed her out of the blue…?

Hinata:

This was the greatest present I have ever got from anyone! The most important thing was that it was from Sasuke who warmed up to me and showed me his care and gave me helping hand and replied with kindness any man wouldn't have shown so thoughtfully! I never could have been any happier! I gasped once more seeing Sasuke's squint face as something hit him in the face, and it was a small mistletoe. I blushed hard thinking if it is right for me to kiss him. As he looked at me, he looked charmed and there was a bit of lust resting in his eyes. We stared at each other for a moment and Sasuke grabbed my other hand:

"I never knew what it is to give someone something, now I know how it feels..." – He said looking away with a blush and embarrassed look. Oh my! Is he confessing?!

"I never felt how important someone is to me until now, and it was you who I was waiting for all along. I'm sorry for my selfishness and unkindness and if you will forgive me, I'll take all those bad deeds back and… You see I'm not really good with words when…"

Sasuke:

My confession was interrupted with a longing kiss. Her arms hooked around me after she caressed my face with her gentle warm palms. I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around her waist and succumbed myself in the gracious, beautiful moment as we both moved our lips, tasting, gently brushing against one other in a lustful ecstasy. At least it was how I have seen it. Her lips were gentle with a light, creamy pink colour and were small; the way she had kissed me for the very first time it was not like her at all, it was as if she was saying how she feels and it wasn't a temporary, normal mistletoe smooch. I gently growled into her mouth and pressed myself more into her by pulling her waist in my direction and embraced her tightly.

Our lips gave a final 'smack' to one another and we stopped, I opened my eyes still full of lust, drunk with the pleasure inflicted in the happened kiss. I don't know what to say…

"Sasuke-kun. I'm really sorry, but all the emotions… Forgive me." – Hinata said quietly embarrassed and tried to run away but I caught her hand once again and turned her to face me and I embraced her tightly, moving my face forward to look her straight in her eyes as I bended over gently to create opportunity for another kiss.

"I told you to stop running away from me, besides I won't forgive you!" – Her eyes enlarged when I spoke the words. "Your lonely lips should deserve more time to meet mine better," I smiled once more receiving her smile and my lips encased hers, while feeling enchanted by her beauty and sweet character, I will never forget.

After the party as we danced together all along, I walked her to the car. She looked at me recognising I wasn't happy as I wanted to walk her home which meant I wanted to spend more time with her.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, on the New Year's eve I definitely will find time for you. We'll be all alone when we'll get to my house that day".

I heard her satisfied, cheerful, warm tone and her voice was as melodic to my ears as she spoke that nothing else mattered. I grinned – "will this mean that I'll be able to hold my lips on yours a little longer or have you fully horny in front of me in my sexy Christmas Santa boxers?" I said jokingly. She laughed and hit my arm gently and I heard the horn from the car. She brushed her lips against mine and left me unsatisfied as I wanted it to last longer. She winked and waved me a goodbye as she got into the car as Neji and her father sat in front glaring at us, they probably weren't fond of me but I didn't care as long as my love for Hinata stays strong, it's all that matters.

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun. Merry Christmas." – I have seen her sweet smile once more and I responded before she closed the car door:

"Merry Christmas, Hinata."

As she has gone away I have seen the figure behind the University's big chimney which was peeking behind it and it was Santa Claus smiling as he nodded at me. I smiled gently and said "thank you" quietly. Santa didn't respond but saluted and turned into golden fog and slowly disappeared with the same smile on his bearded face.


End file.
